Three Words Eight Letters
by America Singer
Summary: Chuck left Blair two years ago , but he didn't know that she was pregnant. Two years later , Blair and Chuck become superstars. Chuck moves back to the upper east side for a new movie which Blair is also in. Will Chuck and Blair get back together ? (This is based on the Tv show NOT the book)
1. Award Ceremony

" Blair! What are you doing?! We are late!" Serena, my best friend shrieks from the other side of the door. I groan and stuff the picture under my pillow.

" I'm coming!" I yell back at her. The door swings open, and I leap up from the bed. Serena sighs and comes into my room. She goes over to my bed and sticks her hand under my pillow.

" You're staring at his picture again?" she huffs and pulls put the picture of Chuck. I look out the window.

" I just miss him" I whisper. Serena sets the photo on my bed and grabs my arm.

"I know you miss him , but it's time to move on ! You're winning 2013's best actor award !" Serena says trying to cheer me up. I shake my head.

"Whatever , let's just go " I say quietly. Serena shuts up and walks to the elevator with me trailing behind her.

"Don't forget to call your secretary to get someone to babysit Charlie" Serena says as we walk into the elevator. I shake my head and press the button for level two.

" I'm bringing Charlie with us " I say simply. Serena gasps .

" What ? You can't do that ! "She shrieks.

"Why can't I bring my son ?"

" No one knows you have a son ! What will the media think ?"

" The media ! The media ! That's all you care about ! Serena ! I've put up with the stupid media for one year already ! I am going to start spending quality time with my son ! " I start yelling at Serena. Serena sighs and crosses her arms .

" Fine , but if you get less movie proposals than me , don't come crying to me ! " Serena huffs.

The elevator doors slide open and I storm into the nursery . I pick up my son tenderly and storm back into the elevator . Serena fumes as she presses the button for level one. Suddenly , Charlie starts crying . I gasp and try to calm him down , but he keeps crying. Serena sighs and comes to stand beside me.

"Rock her in your arms. Not shake her. Whisper. Not shout. " She says. I rock Charlie gently in m arms and he starts to calm down a bit. I smile at Serena thankfully as we walk out the elevator to our waiting Limo.

As soon as we get out of the car , millions of fans start screaming. I clutch Charlie to my chest and try to smile at the paparazzi.

"Oh dear ! Blair ! You look beautiful !" Violet, my secretary greets me as she scurries over to me .She ushers me and Serena into the makeup room.

" We just need to freshen up your makeups a bit " Violet says as she takes Charlie from my arms.

"Put him in the crib " I say to Violet . I apply a new layer of lipstick and is about to put on some more blush when I see a man walking into the room from the corner of my eye.

"O-M-G" me and Serena whisper at the same time. I grab Serena's hand and run out the room.

"Violet ! We're finished ! See you after the ceremony ! " Serena calls over her shoulder as we exit the room. We walk over to the seat provided for the award winners , and plop down.I turn to Serena with wide eyes.

"HE WAS HERE !" I nearly shriek at her . She stares at the seat beside me and keeps quiet. I frown and look at the chair beside me. I gasp when I see the name tag. There ,written in big bold letters : **CHUCK BASS.**

"OMG!OMG!" I shriek . Serena clamps her hand over my mouth.

"Shush ! " she hisses.

" GOD ! What shush ? What am I going to do ?" I ask frantically.

"Ok , here's the plan , we get the award and go , ok ? "

" I was really looking forward to the after party !" I whine .

"Ok . We'll come back later for the after party , kay?"

" OK" i say nodding my head nervously.

" Now ! The winner of 2013's best actor award goes to Blair Waldorf ! " a man announces on stage. I smooth down my black empire waist dress and put on a dazzling smile. I sashay up the stage and shakes hands with… whatever his name is. I get my award. Nearly run off the stage , and bolt with Serena.

"I can't believe this !" I shriek once we are in the limousine.

"Are you going to tell him about the baby ?"

"No way ! He never answered any of my calls , and he never called me !"

" You told him to keep away from you "

"BUT...but he CHEATED ON ME with JENNY HUMPHREY!"

"I know , but that was when he thought you didn't like him"

"But he shouldn't have done it !"

"I think he deserves to know his own son !"

"No ! He doesn't ! He left me !"

"Come on Blair, calm down " Serena says and checks her watch.

" It's time , come on , after party " she says as cheerily as she can.

"I'll just go get Charlie and we can go home. I'm not in the mood right now." I say grumpily . Serena shrugs and opens the door for me .

"I'll just wait here for you then " she smiles. I ignore her and half run half walk to the makeup room.

"Violet ! Violet ! " I call as I walk into the makeup room. No answer. I sigh and take out my phone. I press the speed dial button and press the phone to my ear .

"Blair ?"

"Where's my son ?"

" Oh , he's with a someone named Chuckles or whatever"

"What ? Where IS MY SON ?" I yell.

"A producer wanted you to do this show , and he told me to sign some papers outside , so I asked the nearest person to help me take care of Charlie."

" Do you know what kind of people are in the make up room ?"

"actors ?"

"DO you think actors bother to help other people take care of a baby ?"

"um..no?"

"Where is my son ? "

"Just go to the crib room , he might be there. And Chuckles seemed like a nice man . I'm sure he took care of Charlie while-" I slam my phone shut and storm to the crib room.

I freeze at the entrance of the crib room when I see a familiar person holding my son. Now it makes sense. Chuckles . Chuck. God . Stupid me.

"Blair ?" Chuck whispers. I shake my head and walk to him, holding out my arm. He stares at me .

"It is your baby ?" he asks in bewilderment.

"**HE** is my baby " I growl and grab my baby from his arms. Something shifts in his face and his eyes widen.

"What's his name?"

I turn around .

"It's none of your business" I hiss. A warm hand touches my arm , sending a familiar spark through me. I shiver.

"Is he mine ?" Chuck whispers behind me. I shake off his arm.

"Yes, but I don't need you in my life , and he doesn't either " I whisper and run out the door.

"Wait!" Chuck calls.

I don't turn around , but I stop running and stand with my back facing him.

"Three words , eight letters!" he yells at me.

"I don't love you ! " I yell back. I shake my head and start running again. I run all the way back to the limousine and throw myself into the back seat. I collapse into the seat and tears start rolling down my cheek. I hand Charlie to Serena and start to bawl like a baby. All of my past memories , those wonderful days with Chuck, starts flooding back to me.

Our first kiss. Our first… I look at the empty seat beside me. _The first time we did it in the back of his limousine. I can still remember the feel of his arms around me , the passion, the love. My heart ached for him then, and it still does now._

"Three words , eight letters " I whisper.


	2. Little Chuck Bass

**_Special thanks to cbfa, LayLaLared, blairandchuck2001, Sparkleyangel, BWaldorf,and Aro89 for reviewing the last chapter ! _**

"Hey Violet ." I croak into the phone.

"Oh gosh Blair. You sound terrible ! Are you ok ?" Violet asks worriedly from the other end. I sigh.

"I'm fine Violet. What do you want ?" I ask.

"I scheduled a new movie shooting for you at 8:30" she replies.

"But it's Saturday ! I wanted to spend time with Charlie !" I protest. Serena raises her eyebrow at me from across the table.

" Do I have to do it ?"

"Yes. You have to ! This movie is a highly anticipated movie ! Many actors would die for a role in this movie!" Violet says sternly. I purse my lips. The thought of having something everybody wants but can't have really turns me on.

"I'll do it. Meet me in the limousine in thirty minutes. Bring the script !" I say and snap my phone shut. Serena puts down her fork and folds her arms infront of her.

"You're not going to Haley's party with me , are you?" she pouts. I shake my head and look down at my pancake.

"I know you and Haley have been looking forward to this day for a long time ,but I can't go. I have this really important movie " I try to apologize. Serena sighs and stands up.

"Yeah, even more important than friendship. We'll have fun without you" she says and click clacks back to her room. I roll my eyes and take a bite of my pancake. Suddenly , my phone rings. I flip it open and checks the caller ID. _Unknown caller. Ummm. Thats weird._ The only people who call me are Violet , Serena , Hayley and some of my other girl friends. No one else knows my number. I accept the call anyways and hold it to my ear.

"Hello? Blair Waldorf here " I say nervously into the phone.

I can hear heavy breathing on the other side but no talking.

"Hello? Is anybody there ? I can hear you breathing !" I call into the phone. I'm about to shut the phone when a familiar voice frantically calls from the other end.

"Blair! Blair! Wait! Blair!"

I freeze. It's him.

I take a deep breath and use my meanest voice to reply.

"What do you want ?"

"I wanted to know if you can meet me at Haute Resvie for dinner tonight ?"

"Are you asking me out to dinner ?"

"No no.I just want to talk to you"

"We have nothing to talk about" I snap.

" I want to know my son. Blair, he is my son too"

"He is not. Me and my son don't need you to interfere with our lives. So, get lost! I don't want to see you ever again!" I yell into the phone and clamp the lid of down. I drop my fork and stands up.

"Dorota ! Come clean up please !" I call before grabbing my purse and heading to the elevator.

I take some time to think while I am waiting in the elevator. Maybe Chuck does deserve to know a little bit about his own son. Maybe…. The elevator opens with a 'ding' and jerks me from my thoughts. I smooth my hair and put on a dazzling smile before walking out. Just as I expected ,cameras flash like crazy the minute I step out of the elevator. Just as I dreaded , people keep shouting the same question .

" Was the baby you brought to the award ceremony your baby?"

"You have a baby ?"

"The baby at the ceremony was your baby?"

"Was the baby you brought to the award ceremony your baby?"

I ignore them and walk as quickly as I can to my limousine. My chauffer gives me an apologetic look as he opens the door for me. I climb into the back of the limousine and collapse into the seat.

"How tiring to be Blair Waldorf " I muse to myself as I look at my screaming fans and the paparazzi through the tinted window. A finger taps my shoulder.

"Script Blair" Violet says when I turn around to face her. She hands me a booklet of papers. I take it and flip to the first page.

"You are shooting scene four today " Violet tells me. I sigh and flip to scene four.

_ Script:_

_ Johnl: I love you Claire! Will you marry me ?(propose)_

_ Claire :This is really big. I have to think. _

_ Johnl : If you say no. I will jump off the empire state building ! _

_ Claire : Oh! No! I love you ! (Kiss scene)_

_ ( Go down to car , sex scene)_

I look up from the script.

" This is stupid ! " I exclaim. Violet rolls her eyes .

"I know , but people like this" she says matter of factly. I toss the script aside.

"Who am I acting ?" I ask.

"you're Claire ofcourse" Violet says happily. I turn away from her and look out the window.

"Are we shooting at the Empire State ? " I ask pointing out the window at the Empire State car slows down in front of the Empire state. Violet nods and reaches over to open the door for me.

"Hop out. Good luck." She says and smiles. I reach into my bag for my sunglasses and put them on before getting out of the car.

A brunette guy who looks familiar walks over to me. He smiles.

"Blair ! I've missed you so much!"

I'll recognize that nerdy voice anywhere. I take off my sunglasses and smile .

"Dan ! You're a director now! " I exclaim .

"And you are a world famous actor !" he says proudly. I smile and lean in to hug him. We hug for awhile before another familiar voice interrupts us.

"Dan ? I think we are late for the shooting. Can you hurry up ? I have an advertisement to shoot later" the familiar voice says. I'm too afraid to turn around.

"Please tell me it's not him ! " I whisper to Dan. He gives me a pitying look. I groan inwardly and turn around. Chuck frowns when he sees me .

"What are you doing here ?" he hisses at me.

"What are you doing here ? I thought I told you to leave me alone ?" I hiss back.

"You think im here for you ? I'm acting as John!" he scoffs.

" So what ? I'm Claire, the main character ! " I say proudly.

"Wait. What ? Does that mean I have to kiss you ?" Chuck tries to sound neutral ,but I can hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes. It's only because we have to though so don't get any ideas ." I try to contain my excitement ,but I'm sure he heard it in my voice. His eyes sparkle as he looks at me. I duck my head ,and my cheeks get hot.

_Damn it Blair ! You are not falling for him again ! Stop Blushing!_

I bite my inner cheek trying to think clearly. I can hear Chuck chuckling. I shake my head and look at him.

"Remember , don't get any ideas !" I warn him before turning to Dan.

"Where do I prepare ?" I ask him.

"Rosie ! " he calls over his shoulder. A blond women appears at his side in a few minutes.

" Rosie will help you prepare." He says. Rosie gives me a warm smile and beckons for me to follow her.

We walk into the building and to the nearest staff bathroom. Thousands of clothes hang on racks and all the stalls have been changed into changing rooms. The stall floors are covered with fur carpets and there is a sofa in each stall. Rosie walks over to one of the racks and pulls out a bright red dress. She hands it to me. I finger the spaghetti straps on the dress while Rosie goes to a shelf nearby to get me shoes. She comes back with a pair of blood red stilettoes. She points to the last stall and hands me the shoes.

"Five minutes to change." She instructs me. I nod and hurry to the stall.

I slip on the red dress and put on the stilettos. I groan as I try to zip up my dress. I try to zip it as best as I can and walks out of the stall. Rosie hurries over to me and directs me to a one of the many chairs in front of the mirrors.

A few women comes over to me with a few bags. One curls my hair , another reapplies my makeup and another accessorizes me. Finally, they pack up the bags and walk away to another actor. Rosie comes up to me.

"Go up to the top floor of the building" she commands me. I nod and stand up. As I walk out the bathroom , I can feel envious eyes staring at me. Yep. I look fantastic. I stifle a giggle as I walk to the elevator .

After pressing the button for a long time and waiting for a long time , the elevator still refuses to open. I groan and start to pace around impatiently. I study the patterns on the floor while I pace. Suddenly, I bump into something hard. Without looking up , I already know who it is. That smell of minty cologne. I breath in deeply. His delicious scent makes me a bit woozy and I stumble a bit. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself. A hand lifts my chin. I look up into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Careful, Blair"he whispers.

He starts to lean down , and I start to panic. My hand shoots out and slaps him hard across the face.

"Ouch ! " he yelps.

"I told you not to get any ideas " I huff at him.

He touches his cheek and shakes his head. I shrug and turns to the elevator. Thankfully , it's open. I hurry in and press the highest button. Chuck comes in and stands as far away from me as possible.

After a minutes of uncomfortable silence, I speak up.

"Why didn't you return my calls before ?" I whisper.

"I tried to , but you wouldn't pick up" he replies honestly.

I smack my forehead. OH yea. I threw my phone in a dumpster somewhere on the street after he didn't pick up on my first three calls. I look at Chuck.

"You know what ?" I ask.

"What ?"

" What do you think about meeting your son sometime?"

"You forgive me ?"

"Not completely. But I know that it's my fault too."

"Well , I'll be very happy to see little Chuck Bass."

_**Please review ! I don't really like criticizing reviews. If you don't like my fanfic then don't read this ! Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed !**_


	3. Proposal

**So sorry for the long wait. I was really stuck. **

**_Here is the Script of the scene Blair and Chuck are acting today :_**

**_John: I love you Claire! Will you marry me ?(propose)_**

**_Claire :This is really big. I have to think._**

**_John : If you say no. I will jump off the empire state building !_**

**_Claire : Oh! No! I love you ! (Kiss scene)_**

**_( Go down to car , sex scene)_**

**Alright... here you go...**

Blair POV

"Hmm...this is a bit close for a proposal" my voice is barely a whisper as those dark brown eyes bore into mine. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts , i tear my eyes away from those brown orbs.

"You should kneel down " i add quietly. Chuck chuckles .

"Well... im changing the rules"he whispers softly.I lean back when i feel his breath hitting my face.

"You stink " i snap ._ A lie._ He smells awesome. He smells like mint cologne and something sweet. He cocks his head , a smirk on his face.

"Really? Then why are you blushing ?" he whispers and leans in closer.

"Im not blushing! Stop talking ! Get on with the script ! " i hiss at him. He chuckles again and takes a small black box from his pocket. He takes my hand and opens the box with his free hand.

"I love you Claire ! Will you marry me ?" he asks aloud.I wince. The sound of Chuck saying i love you Claire makes my heart clench. It should be Blair not Claire. I know it's just acting but...

_Am i still in love with Chuck ? No. Definitely not. Im famous now. I don't need to depend on a man. I don't._

"Blair?!" Chuck hisses in my ear. I jump and jerk from my thoughts. I run a hand through my hair as i try to remember my lines.

"This is really big. I have to think." i say. Chuck drops my hand and steps back from walks over to the railing and leans over it.

"If you say no. I will jump off the empire state building !" He calls over at me.

Oh shoot. The line i have been dreading.

"Oh!No!I-" i pause in the middle of my mouth opens and closes but no sound comes out. Dan grunts from behind the camera obviously annoyed by my pause. I take a deep breath and walk towards Chuck.

"I love you" i say. Chuck smiles and leans away from the railing. He comes over to me and stands infront of cups my cheek gently.I shiver.

"Wha-what are you doing ?" i stammer when he starts to lean down. He presses his lips down on mine

"Im acting"he murmurs against my lips. Oh yea. The kissing scene.

_And the sex scene._

He pulls me closer to him and our bodies crush together. My thoughts start jumbling together , all i can think about is him. My tongue explores the sweet paradise in his mouth greedily. I'm about to forget everything and just kiss him forever when he ruins the moment. He starts pulling me to the elevator. His hand grabbing at the zipper of my dress .I start to pull back , but he pulls me back against him.

"We don't have to do the sex scene for real " i protest against his lips. He pulls back and holds me tighter. His mouth travelling down my neck. I moan.

" You don't want to do it for real ?" he asks slyly as i continue to moan.

"No" i say through my moans. He stops kissing my neck and reaches back to press the elevator button behind elevator opens and he throws me into the small space. He presses the level one button before turning back to me. He kisses me briefly before the doors slide open again. He picks me up and starts carrying me out. I resist the urge to scream and turn my head to glare at him.

"Why are you carrying me?" i hiss.

" I'm a gentleman" he says simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

" Gentlemen don't do this " i snap.

"Ok, maybe i just want to feel your sexy body" he smirks. I feel a brush creeping into my cheeks and turn away.

His body shakes with silent laughter at my response. I groan inwardly. _What am i supposed to do ?!_

Soon, we are outside where my glossy black limousine is parked. Chuck opens the door with one hand and tosses me into the car . He is about to go in too when Dan yells 'cut' from behind. I heave a sign of relief as i sit up and stumble out of the car.

"Well done guys ! You guys can go change now. We're shooting scene one tomorrow, kay ?" Dan asks as he comes over to us. I nod eagerly. Scene one is when John and Claire first meet ,so there are no annoying scenes. Chuck frowns.

"What about the sex scene ?" he asks in a slightly irritated voice.

"I think the audience can guess what happens in the limousine" Dan says. Chuck's frown deepens.

YEAH! Sighing with happiness , i walk to the changing room.

I change into a strapless blue dress that Violet had prepared from me and put on a pair of silver sandals. I walk out of the room feeling quite nice until i notice a dark shadow looming over me at the entrance of the changing room. I look up.

"What are you doing ?" i snap at Chuck. He gives me his signature smirk.

"Remember you promised me to let me meet my son ?" he asks.

"I didn't promise you" i point out.

"I know. "

"Then why are you here ?"

"To let you take me to your house to see your son"

" I said i didn't promise you!"

"But you didn't say you won't."

"Im not taking you to see my son and definitely not to my house !"

"You really don't want me in your life?" his voice turns serious as he says this.

I want to tell him how much i want him. How much i wish i could kiss him forever ...but i can't. I'm Blair Waldorf , a strong woman. I don't need a man. I can't.

"I...i don't" i whisper. I hear Chuck suck in a sharp breath.

"Fine" he snaps and walks away.

My heart clenches as i watch him. I keep telling myself what i did was right , but i know it was wrong.

_So very very wrong. I don't want him to hate me. I want him in my life. _

Chuck POV

I know Blair still has feelings for me. I need her to stop hiding them. I have to let her see that we belong together. I have to get her back to me. I have a plan. Let's just hope it works.

**Please Review! No criticisms ! Thankyou!**


	4. Jealous?

Blair POV

"Oh! Sorry!" I apologise and kneel to pick up my books.

" "Hey. It's me help you" Chuck says gently. His warm hand brushes mine as he piles my books up in his hand and gives them to me.

"Thankyou" i say gratefully as I take my books and clutch them to my chest.

"I'm John." he says , holding his hand out to me. I give him my hand and let him shake my hand for a lot longer time than necessary.

"I'm Claire."i say with a smile and finally pull my hand back. He leans in close and puts his mouth by my ear.

"I look forward to seeing you again , beauty" he whispers in my ear. I shudder at the warmth of his breath. My spine tingle as he presses a kiss on the side of my neck.

"CUT!" Dan shouts from behind the camera. Chuck leans away and straightens his tie.

"Perfect!" Dan says as he jogs over to us.

"Are we having a day off tomorrow?" i ask him.

"Yeah. We're gonna continue scene two the day after tomorrow , kay?" he asks. I nod and smile.

"I'm going to change"Chuck says abruptly. He turns around and walks away without a word.

"Hmm...weird." i say as i watch him storm away. _Is he still mad at me for rejecting him yesterday ?_

"Go change too"Dan gives me a gentle shove and adds "oh ! and there's only one changing room today cause only you and Chuck were shooting today.".

"Wait! What? I have to change in front of Chuck?" i gasp. Dan chuckles.

"Relax. There's stalls in the changing go." Dan commands , giving me a harder shove. I groan and walk down the hall to the changing room. Taking a deep breath , i walk push open the door and walk in.

Then i scream.

"Hush Blair!It's nothing you've never seen before." Chuck says absent-mindedly as he walks over and clamps his hand over my mouth.

I blush._ Chuck is naked! I mean naked as in NAKED NAKED! Well, i've seen this before , but..._

"Chuck" i blurt out automatically. I touch his toned chest ,my fingers trace his hard muscles. Unable to stop myself , I moan softly.

"Blair" Chuck's voice is dark and cold. He pushes my hands away roughly. That's when i break from my trance.

"Oh! My! God! I'm so sorry!" i say. Blushing furiously , i grab my dress from the table behind him and hurry into a stall. I lock the stall door and lean against it. _Why did Chuck push me away ? Didn't he want me ? Is it because of what i said yesterday?_ My heart clenched and unclenched , pain pulsing through me. _What if Chuck is really out of my life for good?_

Chuck POV

I smirk at the closed stall door. Finally , my plan is unfolding perfectly. Blair is probably racking her brain trying to think why i pushed her away. She's going to come after me in no time. Now, the next part of my plan. I throw my suit on and grab my phone.

I punch in Nate's number.

"Hey Bud." I greet him.

" Hey Bud."Nate replies.

"Send her in." i say.

" 'll be there in five" Nate says.

I snap my phone shut and stuff it in my pocket just as Blair comes out from her stall. She looks stunning as always. She's wearing a low neck dark green dress with spaghetti straps. A green clip in her curly brown hair.

"Chuck!" a cheerful voice says form behind me. _Thank god ! I was going to jump on Blair if no one interrupted me._

"Oh! Heather!" i say. I turn to Blair.

"Meet my girlfriend Heather" i say. Blair's eyes narrow.

"I have to go" she snaps , pushing past me and Heather.

I chuckle. _Jealous? Gotcha!_

Blair POV

_ Is he trying to make me jealous?Or...does he really like her ? NO WAY. He doesn't like blond girls. He likes brunette girls with big brown eyes. Like me. He likes me. I'm sure._

I take out my cell and call Nate.

"Nate!I need you to do something for me." i say.

"I thought you're calling cause you miss me but looks like you're just using me." he says sadly.

"Gosh nate! Ofcourse not!" i go into full flirting mood and purr into the phone " would you like to have dinner with me ?".

"Oh. Sure. Where are you? I'll pick you up. It's a date." he says excitedly. I smirk.

" Bailey high school on 54th street. "

"Oh! I'm at the bar next to Bailey high. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"kay." i say and shut the phone. _Chuck , Chuck, Chuck. You won't know what hit you. You want to play ? Sure._

I pace the front door of Bailey high as i wait for Nate. Chuck and Heather finally emerge from the dressing room.

"Let's go to Elegaro for dinner ! " Heather. Chuck kisses her cheek.

"Anything you want."

The two of them walk out hand in hand and get into Chuck's limousine. I glare at the black windows of his limousine. WHAT ARE THEY DOING INSIDE?! That last seat is MINE and CHUCK'S. NOT HEATHER and CHUCK'S.

"Um...Blair? Are you glaring at that limousine?" Nate's voice jerks me form my thoughts.

"Oh! No! You're here! Can we go to Elegaro?" i ask him.

"Anything you want" he says , taking my hand and pulling me into his limo.

An hour later , Nate and i sit two tables away from Chuck and Heather at Elegaro. I sneak glances at Chuck everytime i kiss Nate.

Chuck doesn't seem at all bothered by me kissing Nate. He keeps stroking Heather's hair and cheeks. I grit my teeth.

"Nate. Let's go to the restroom." i say suggestively , reaching over and tugging on his tie. He takes my hand and pulls me up. We walk hand in hand towards the restroom. His free hand touching my waist, hips , thighs , everywhere. I catch Chuck's eye on the way and see them darkening. I resist the urge to squeal in delight. CHUCK IS JEALOUS!

_** Ok. Not very good. I'm and give me some ideas! Maybe i can rewrite the chapter or something. No criticisms! Thx for reading !**_


End file.
